Por una caricia
by Bruja
Summary: Por una carica de ella daría cualquier cosa..Un One-shot de Sanosuke x Megumi. ¡REFORMADO!


_**POR UNA CARICIA**_

El sol apretaba con mucha fuerza en Tokio y con eso la calor invadía todas las calles de la ciudad. Todos se refugiaban bajo la sombra de algún árbol o bajo el techo de una casa, para poder coger algo de frescura e impedir la mortal calor que les subía por el cuerpo.

En cambio en la consulta del Dr. Gensai, Megumi estaba con las ventanas abiertas y dándose aire con un abánico, acababa de estar con un paciente y ahora que disponía de un momento a solas, prefirió darse algo de frescura en un día tan insoportable como este. Miró por la ventana y suspiró con melancolía, hacía dos días que no veía a esa cabeza de pollo y aunque en todo este tiempo se maldecía por pensar en ese chico, siempre acababa llegando a la misma conclusión, le echaba de menos, todo lo referente a él. Su sonrisa, sus cabellos, sus ojos...

También lo hacía en sentido médico, seguro que estaba por ahí jugando a las cartas o golpeando cualquier cosa y como siempre pasaba su mano dañada, recibía todos los golpes. Meneó la cabeza con resignación al pensar en ese echo..

Apoyó su mano en el ventanal y de ahí su cabeza acabo sobre su mano, seguía observando el espacio libre que había afuera, escuchaba a los niños chillar, escuchaba como la gente se quejaba de la calor..y ella estaba metida dentro de la consulta, curando a sus pacientes.

Un ruido le llamó la atención para girar su rostro y ver al Dr. Gensai apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos hacía atrás y sonriéndole como siempre hacía..

-¿Calor verdad Megumi?.

-La verdad es qué si..-soltó sin mucho interés...-¿y los pacientes?

Gensai desvió su mirada por la ventana y su sonrisa se hizo más grande..

-Se han ido a casa..-comentó...-¿Qué te parece si cerramos hoy?, dudo que venga gente con la calor..

Megumi se alejó del ventana curiosa por la propuesta del Dr. nunca hacía eso y..¿hoy, por qué si?, alzó una ceja con más confusión para ver la sonrisa de su mentor.

-Tengo que irme al pueblo de al lado, mi hermana está mala y me gustaría verla...-soltó..-además si cierras la consulta me quedaré más tranquilo, las noches son muy peligrosas para que una mujer joven se quede sola..

La mujer se llevó las manos a la cintura y entrecerró su mirada..

-Puedo cuidar de mí misma..-soltó con brusquedad...-no soy una mujer indefensa.

Gensai se acercó a la mujer y apoyando sus manos en los hombros de ella..

-Lo sé Megumi..-dijo dulcemente...-pero sigo preocupándome de ti, no quiero que te pase nada, además mañana volveré a estar aquí.

Megumi suspiró con resignación y asintió a la proposición del Dr., debía mirarlo por el lado bueno, podría descansar un poco y alejar de su mente de cierto cabeza de pollo. Gensai salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya a recoger algunas cosas, cuando finalizó, se asomo por la puerta y despidiéndose de su amiga...

-Hasta mañana Megumi..

-Adios Dr. Gensai, dale recuerdos a su hermana.

Nuevamente giró su vista hacía la ventana para escuchar como la puerta se cerraba y con ella se echaba la llave, y mientras observaba por ahí, la figura de Gensai se alejaba cada vez más de la consulta, hasta que la lejanía le borró del campo de visión de la doctora. Giró su rostro hacía el interior de su hogar y suspiró, no sabía que iba a hacer hoy.

Negando con la cabeza, salió por la puerta para coger un libro y salió al jardín de la parte de atrás, se sentó en el balcón y comenzó a leer el libro o por lo menos lo intentaba, pero nuevamente la imagen del cabeza de pollo, le seguía abordando con fuerza.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo Kaoru y Yahiko?..-dijo con curiosidad pero al momento sonrió...-conociéndoles, estarán discutiendo y ¿Kenshin?..-se llevó una mano al mentón...-lavando la ropa..-emitió una sonrisa al pensar en eso...-¿y él?..-suspiró con melancolía al pensar en el luchador.

Tenía que hacerse a la idea, llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en él y sintiendo algo más que amistad, tal vez era cariño o simplemente algo superficial, pero definitivamente, él se le hacía indispensable en su vida. Él era todo lo que no buscaba en un hombre pero que necesitaba con urgencia, él le decía las cosas a la cara, discutía con ella si no le parecía correcto, aunque a veces lo hacía para llevarle la contraria.

Ella pensó hace mucho tiempo que la persona ideal para ella era Kenshin Himura, pero el pelirrojo estaba enamorado de Kaoru, entonces...¿y ella qué? había soñado despierta ante ese ilusión, para darse de bruces y ver la realidad, que él amaba a otra y entonces Sanosuke estaba ahí...¿por qué? con su forma de ver las cosas, sus tonterías, los miles de problemas en los cuales se metía, el poco tacto que tenía para algunas cosas y su bondad, le habían robado parte de su corazón, por no decir totalmente..

Sintió mucha envidia al saber que su amiga Misao había conseguido que Aoshi se fijará en ella, la niña del grupo conseguía al más frío de todos..

Su rostro se entristeció por este echo...

-¿Y yo por qué sigo estando sola?..-se preguntó a sí misma.

¿Qué tenían las demás que no tuviera ella?, claro...eran jóvenes e inocentes, mientras que ella era mayor y más lista, con ella no se podía jugar por que si quería, podía ser muy peligrosa.. Ella ya había pasado la edad casadera y ahora era demasiado mayor para estar con alguien, los hombres las prefieren jóvenes..además Sanosuke era más joven que ella...¿qué posibilidades hay qué un joven como él se fije en ella?.

Nuevamente más suspiros de dolor comenzaron a rodearle...

A bastante distancia de la consulta del Dr. Gensai, en el puente que había en el centro, el agua reflejaba la sombra de un joven. Se veía pensativo e intranquilo, se observó la mano para verla destrozada, nuevamente se había peleado y como siempre le pasaba usaba la mano que no debía. A su alrededor escuchaba a los niños hablar en alto cuando les echaban de comer a los peces, este desvió su mirada para verlos y suspiró con desagrado...

-Todos son unos escandalosos..-murmuro molesto.

A los minutos los pequeños se largaron para dejarle completamente solo, hacía unos días que no se asomaba a la consulta y no por que no le hiciera ganas verles, era por ella. Observó nuevamente su mano, no quería que pensará que solo iba allí para que le curase la mano, era por otra cosa. Si, él sentía algo por ella pero no se sentía con valor para confesarlo y todo, por que él no era Kenshin. Era Sanosuke Ságara.

Entrecerró su mirada, él sabía lo que ella sentía por su amigo y eso le daba rabia, sentía celos del pelirrojo y en muchas ocasiones estaba a punto de saltar, pero luego se daba cuenta que su amigo no iba por ella, la persona que ocupaba su corazón era la kendoka. Sabía que Kenshin nunca se iría con ella, pero Megumi era otro asunto.

Cerró los ojos y por unos momentos imaginó sus dulces manos por las suyas...

-Te echo de menos..-soltó con pena...-ójala abandonarás mi mente, así todo sería más fácil..

Volvió a abrir los ojos y suspiró, tenía que ir a verla...solo una vez más, luego le confesaría todo y...el futuro ya se vería.

Se alejó del puente para ir hacía la consulta y en su mente, solo aparecía ella.

En cambio Megumi se tapó y gruñó, ya estaba pensando nuevamente en el cabeza de pollo. Carraspeó con fuerza y se levantó del porche para irse al interior de la consulta. Se puso la bata y comentó a hacer algo de té, esta noche no tenía mucha hambre..observó como salía el humo de la tetera y de pronto, vio como una piedra se estrellaba contra la ventana. Eso le asusto de sobremanera, que tragando saliva cogió lo primero que tenía cerca...la escoba.

Se fue hacía la parte de atrás, temblando como un flan..,asomó su cabeza por la obertura de la puerta y no vio nada, solo la noche oscura. Suspiró con alivio y dándose la vuelta escuchó una voz..

-¡Megumi!.

Eso la paralizó al momento, que apretando con más fuerza la escoba se giró sobre ella para poder encarar a esa persona que le estaba hablando..ójala él estuviera ahí, seguro que la defendería. Sus dientes chirriaron y cuando fue a abrir la puerta, una sombra se le adelantó cogiéndola por las muñecas...¿y qué hizo ella?¡GRITAR!!.

-¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH!!...-gritó a pleno pulmón.

La escoba cayó al suelo y ella comenzó a dar patadas. Mientras su "adversario" gemía de dolor...

-¡Megumi que me vas a hacer daño!..-exclamó la voz...-¡¡no te muevas así, que no te puedo sujetar bien!!Qué hacías con las escoba?.

La doctora abrió los ojos para ver como Sanosuke curvaba sus labios con una sonrisa inocente. El agarre se aflojó y cuando ella ya estaba libre de él, alzó su mano y se la estrelló en su rostro..

-¡¡Eres bobo, me has asustado!!.

-¡Y tú me has golpeado con tus piernas, no sabes apuntar bien!..-se quejó el luchador.

-¿Y pensabas qué le iba a decir a mi adversario dónde quería qué le golpeará para que no le hiciera daño?..-le preguntó irónicamente..

Sanosuke curvó sus labios con amargura, no hacía falta que le contestará de esa manera tan..humorística. Se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró su mirada..

-¿Estás sola?..-preguntó toscamente para cambiar de conversación.

-Si..-respondió la mujer fríamente.

Y nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, contemplando al que tenía enfrente, finalmente la mujer suspiró y detuvo su mirada en la mano destrozada del joven.

-¡¿Otra vez?!..-preguntó enfadada al coger la mano con poca delicadeza, ocasionando un gruñido de su dueño..-¿Qué has echo?.

-¡Nada!..-soltó al quitarse del agarro

Megumi entrecerró si mirada con rabia y sin hacerle caso, le volvió a agarrar de la mano y comenzó a estirar hacía dentro de la consulta, mientras el luchador se quejaba del dolor. Llegaron a la zona donde estaba los utensilios para curar, depositó la mano en la camilla y mirándole con enojo..

-¿Y bien, cómo te la has echo?.

-Golpeé una mesa...-vio la cara de sospecha de la mujer...-¡enserio, no he golpeado a nadie!..-curvó sus labios...-iba perdiendo y me dio rabia y lo primero que pillé fue la mesa.

-Está bien, le llamaremos MESA..-dijo sin convicción...-pero sé que me estás mintiendo.

Y sin que Sanosuke pudiera contestarle, se giró para coger todos los utensilios que necesitaba. Mientras estaba haciendo eso, la mirada oscura del luchador se clavaba profundamente en ella, ese leve contacto le había echo sentir genial aunque con ello hubiera recibido un poco de dolor. Definitivamente su doctora no era muy delicada, podía ser dura y fría, pero sabía que debajo de ese caparazón estaba la sensible y bondadosa Megumi Takani, simplemente tenía que escarbar un poco para encontrarla.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y justo en ese momento, ella se giró para quedarse sorprendida al verle reir..

-¿De qué te ries?..-preguntó con desconfianza..

-De qué estás muy graciosa cuando te enfadas..

-Maldito..-dijo entre dientes, se sentó delante del joven y apretando la malo...-¿Ahora no te rias?.

-Glup..-tragó saliva del dolor.

Sanosuke cerró los ojos y sintió como la doctora le quitaba las vendas destrozadas, de pronto abrió los ojos para mirar a ambos lados..

-¿Y el Dr. Gensai?.

-Se ha ido al pueblo de al lado, su hermana está mala...-contestó sin entusiasmo..

-¿Estás sola?..-le preguntó con temor viendo la afirmación de la mujer...-¡es horrible, ¿y si haces algo malo?!.

-¿Qué insinuas?..-soltó cabreada achicando su mirada.

-Nada solo bromeaba...-dijo con humor...-mmm¿te has enterado sobre la gran noticia de Kyoto? la Jou-chan está más que rabiosa y celosa por que Kenshin no da el primer paso..

Megumi suspiró tristemente...

-Hay que entenderla, lleva años detrás de Kenshin y no se decide a tomar la iniciativa y siente envidia por Misao..

Pronto un temblor bloqueo el corazón del luchador, tenía miedo de que siguiera sintiendo algo por el pelirrojo. No quería que fuera real ese temor.

-Megumi...-habló pausadamente al obtener la mirada de la mujer...-¿aún sientes algo por Kenshin?.

Ya está, por fin le había dicho ese temor y sentía una gran paz en su interior. Pero la expresión de la mujer fue completamente distinta, era rara y con miedo..

-No Sano, ya no amo a Kenshin...-susurro con un tierna sonrisa.

-¿Entonces por qué estás así de triste?..-insistió.

Megumi se levantó de la silla y le dio la espalda, mientras miles de lágrimas salían de sus ojos. ¿por qué tenía que se así de bueno? maldito Sanosuke, ahora quería que estuviera el bromista y así podría tranquilizarse y criticarle, pero no, la bondad de este tonto había salido, para pillarla desprevenida con esa pregunta. Se llevó las manos al pecho bajo la atenta mirada del luchador, que levantándose de la silla, se quedó detrás de ella..

-Megumi, ¿qué te ocurre?.

Alzó una mano para depositarla en su hombro, cuando ella se giró con brusquedad...

-¡¡Maldito seas Sanosuke!!..-soltó con lágrimas ante la perplejidad del joven...-¡¡tenías que sacar tu preocupación por mí y me has pillado totalmente desprevenida!!..-se tapó le rostro con las manos. El luchador colocó una mano en su hombro, pero ella se movió...-¿Sabes por qué estoy así?..-Sanosuke le negó...-¡¡estoy sola, maldita sea..¿Quién va a querer a una mujer mayor? no soy digna de nadie y siempre me quedaré sola, envejeceré en la soledad mientras vosotros estáis con alguien!!

Y rompió a llorar. El luchador se mordió los labios...

-No estás tú sola...yo también estoy solo..-murmuro pausadamente bajo las lágrimas de la mujer...-y si estamos juntos ya no estamos solos.

Megumi le miró por una obertura de sus manos..

-¿Qué me estás diciendo?.

Sanosuke no le dijo nada y avanzó hasta ella para poder abrazarla ante la sorpresa de la mujer, que no se esperaba esta acción. Él estrelló su rostro cerca de su oido.

-Por que yo estoy contigo Megumi..

-¿Cómo?..-sus ojos se humedecieron..

-Eres mi doctora favorita y jamás estarás sola, por que yo estaré siempre contigo..

-¿Te ríes de mí?..-preguntó con dolor.

El luchador se separó del agarre y pasando su mano por el contorno de ojos de la mujer, sonrió dulcemente. Jamás lo haría.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso?..-acercó su rostro hacía el suyo, rozando sus labios con los de ella...-no tengo motivos para hacerlo Megumi.

Besó sus labios. Mientras ella volvía a romper a llorar, no era posible que hubiera conseguido el amor de este joven chiflado.

-No sabes lo que he deseado poder besarte y tocarte de esta manera..-susurro al separarse de ella..-me volvía loco.

-¿Y por qué has tardado?..

-Miedo, rechazo...muchas convinaciones de palabras...-acarició su mejilla.

Megumi sonrió y se tiró al cuello de su joven luchador. Él la abrazo con fuerza mientras se volvían a besar.

Ya no estaban solos, ahora estaban juntos.

-Te quiero Megumi con tus cosas buenas y malas..-se llevó una mano a su mentón..-aunque tengas más malas que buenas.

-¿Cómo?..-se llevó las manos a la cintura con enfado...-¿y tú qué?¡eres tonto, siempre te metes en líos y como siempre, nunca me haces caso con tu mano, eres un descuidado!.

-¿Qué?..-soltó...-¡¡golpeé la mesa!!

Megumi curvó sus labios con enfado y Sanosuke le guiñó el ojo y le robó otro beso. Arrancando una sonrisa a la mujer...

**FIN **

**Es mi segundo One-shot y como estoy haciendo últimamente, reformo historias viejas para ponerlas en buen estado.**

**Es el único fic en el cúal Sanosuke y Megumi son los protagonistas.**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo y por disfrutar de el. Saludos y nos vemos. chao.**


End file.
